The Starfish
"The wind howled in my ears, the soft tune of waves crashing against the shore line. The noise filled me with emotion. Safety, love, and passion filled my heart as it was a familiar tune he sang to me. Without thinking I got close to him. The star I gifted him when we first met at Seabreeze Village pulsed on his face, eating at it. He placed his starfish arms on me, the little legs of his arms impaling my skin, filling me with toxins but it stopped. He had calmed down and the harsh winds calmed down. He simply held me close, my fellow Survivors escaping behind him while he held me. It has been a long time since I last was able to love him. I miss you..." -Excerpt from The Listener's diary describing The Starfish The Starfish ''is one of the five Hunters and minor protagonist of The Game. He appears in The Sea Life Chapter and has a signature map, Seabreeze Village Back Story At an early age, the parents of Hans Tannen knew he was different. Whether it was his talents or amazing abilities, he somehow always manage to bring in money for his poor family who had lived in extreme poverty since the king took over. As his fame grew, so did his fear of being caught. He had known while he had talent, he also had a curse. Just like the king, he loved those who were of his gender but he could not let that out, but one day he was finally caught. Every night, Hans would sneak out his home to meet with a guy, Finn Creek, who shared the same curse. They usually met in a small abandoned home for one who had the basic requirements for living and they would spend the night together before having to leave. If the night was dark, they would walk the shores of Seabreeze Village and go swimming. If it was bright out, they would spend the night in the small home, doing what they could get away with. Hans loved Finn with everything, even bringing him crops to eat for Finn was mute and was thrown out his home for being cursed and had began to live off the land. Nothing could separate the two. Was Hans wrong. One night while sneaking out, his mother had gotten up to use the ladies' room when she noticed her son. Having no idea where he was heading, she followed him up the hill and watched from the window of the small hut how his son showed affection to another guy. Furious, she ran home, woke the father and told him. Chaos followed as soon everyone in the village knew due to the screaming. Even through the kisses Hans and Finn were able to hear the furious screams and shouts from the village. A dancing flame walked up the hill, nearing the small hut where they both resided. Hans could not fight back his curse and told Finn to leave quickly, to which he followed the instructions quickly. When the dancing flame stopped, the angry faces stared at the lonely Hans who stood with fear, holding the star on his necklace that Finn had gifted him. He ran out the home immediately once his mother began shouting and threw the first torch through the window. Catching up to Finn, the ran to the shore line, being followed quickly and they stood at the nose of the port, water behind them and an angry mob in front of them. They held tight, kissing one last time. However, it wasn't the last time they would see each other. Almost immediately as the mob closed in, a giant portal opened behind them and they were pulled in, tentacles slashing at the mob, splitting them like paper. The portal closed and the two stood in front of The Purity in fear. Finn stood scared, his mute tone made him even more terrified and so did his looks. As for Hans, he wasn't Hans anymore. The starfish had mutated onto his face and began to eat the frontal area, splitting his face to the sides, his eyes becoming foggy and glassy. His arms were now tentacles and he was covered in spikes, similar to those of the starfish. Yet he held his human features. Without a moment to spare, the two were separated for eternity, only able to see each other in the sick game. Abilities * '''Soft Winds Trait: ''The Starfish ''has lost his sight due to the starfish on his face and his face being split in half. Due to this, he is able to sense the environment by using echolocation which he creates from clicks. The range he can see is limited but covers a fair amount of area. While stunned, he cannot see his environment * Hidden Image Trait: ''The Starfish ''cannot be seen by any Survivor in the Over World as he is in the Other World at all times. Interacting with items in the Other World will mirror onto the Over World but not vice versa * Curse of the King Trait: ''The Starfish ''places a curse marker on a Survivor. The cursed survivor is transferred into the Other World where ''The Starfish ''can begin to attack. Survivors who fall in the Other World before ''60 ''seconds are up shall remain in the Other World until death. Those who in the Over World receive a ''-5% ''deciphering speed for every Survivor in the Other World * Toxic Touch FEAR Cooldown: ''The Starfish ''will begin to fill it's arms up with toxins. Touching a Survivor while ''Toxic Touch ''is active will cause them to release vomit every couple of seconds, making them stationary ''and reveal their location. Upon finishing throwing up, the Survivor can return to running * '''Enhanced Toxic Touch FEAR Cooldown: ''The Starfish ''will begin to fill it's arms up with toxins. Touching a Survivor while ''Enhanced Toxic Touch is active will cause them to release vomit every couple of seconds, making them stationary and reveal their location. Upon finishing throwing up, the Survivor can return to running. 'The Starfish 'can also now launch projectile toxic from its arms Trivia * Even though 'The Starfish 'has been around since almost the beginning of the concept of The Game, he was barely worked on, pushed to the side for nearly seven months * 'The Starfish's '''ability are still being worked on constantly. His traits were finalized but not his abilities